


The Loyal Wolf Follows

by Gryffie



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffie/pseuds/Gryffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hawke doesn't show up for their planned meeting, Fenris finds himself traveling across Thedas to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hawke wasn’t there. He and Fenris had both agreed that they’d meet in Starkhaven the first week of Molioris, but Hawke didn’t show.

After they left Kirkwall, the two had separated. Fenris had been hunting down a slaver ring through the Free Marches that were taking advantage of the refugees from Kirkwall and Hawke was continuing his investigations into the strange red lyrium that had been the catalyst for the chaos in Kirkwall.  However, a full week had gone by and nothing, not even a message, and now it was getting close to two weeks.

Fenris looked out over the balcony of his borrowed room in the palace of Starkhaven, watching the river that meandered its way past the opulent city. The birds sang sweetly in the warm afternoon sun and there was the distinctive hum of a bustling city below. Fenris’ expression was in stark contrast to the idyllic scene as he sat against the balcony railing, his arms crossed and fingers drumming in annoyance.

When they had gone their separate paths, Fenris hadn’t liked it but Hawke had been determined to investigate the red lyrium and had insisted that Fenris stay to help the refugees. Something about it bothered Hawke greatly and Fenris didn’t blame him in the slightest. Fenris could handle himself separately from Hawke with no problems, but after a couple of months an ache started to grow within Fenris as he realized how much he missed his arrogant, charming apostate. Now this not knowing where Hawke was had planted itself like a thorn in Fenris’ chest. It gave him chills of fear and anxiety, wondering if Hawke was all right, and it did little to heed logic.

Booted footsteps broke through the downward spiral of Fenris’ thoughts and he looked up expectantly as his host, Sebastian, joined him on the balcony. Sebastian shook his head in sympathy. “Nothing yet, my friend,” he said, handing Fenris a small bottle of chilled wine: a welcome respite in the growing heat of the summer afternoon. “I have the guards all over the city on the lookout for him. As soon as he enters, we will know about it.”

“Thank you, Sebastian. Your hospitality is a kindness that I don’t know how to repay,” Fenris said and gratefully took the bottle. He stood up and popped the cork before taking a long draught off of it.

“Think nothing of it, Fenris. It is Starkhaven and I who owe _you_. If you had not routed out that slave ring who knows how many of my citizens would have fallen victim to it,” Sebastian assured him, shaking his head with a small laugh. It was strange to Fenris to look at Sebastian now. Even though Sebastian was still the devoted Chantry boy that Fenris had met all those years ago, now that he was back in Starkhaven, Sebastian had a fire to him that Fenris wasn’t used to seeing. He held his people in as high regard as he did the chantry, something Fenris wasn’t sure of before.

“Come, I have refreshments inside and perhaps we can talk a bit more about tightening security to help ensure that it doesn’t happen again,” Sebastian said, motioning Fenris through the doorway that led back into the overly large suite that Fenris had been given.

Fenris’ grimaced as he followed Sebastian. “It’s not more of that damn fish and egg pie is it?”

“No,” Sebastian laughed, throwing his head back and holding his stomach. “After you spit it out on one of my advisors I rather got the feeling that you didn’t care for it.”

“Indeed,” Fenris chuckled. “Though it’s his own damn fault for not telling me what it was. Only that it was your state’s official dish.” Sebastian was true to his word. A large tray had been set up next to the small, two person table, laden with platters of chicken, sausage, rice, and Fenris’ favorite  since he’d been there, a bowl of stewed, spiced apples that were meant to go over the sausage.

“So this conversation isn’t another one of your attempts to try and recruit me to train your soldiers, is it?” Fenris asked, fixing himself a plate that may have contained considerably more apples than sausage. He sat down at the table, waiting for Sebastian to get himself a plate. “Because I thought we concluded that discussion years ago.”

“We had, my friend, and no I’m not attempting to recruit you. But I can’t say that my guard captain won’t,” he chuckled and joined Fenris at the table. “You’re a damn good fighter, and a better tactician than you seem to believe you are.”

“Dragon shit.” Fenris scoffed at the compliment, but smiled as he ate. “I may have a few suggestions though, particularly with-“ The door to the room burst open, a breathless page rushing inside and cutting Fenris off.

“Apologies my lord, your highness,” she bowed clumsily as Fenris stood from the table. “But you wanted word as soon as we heard anything from Lord Hawke and a messenger just arrived.” She glanced over at the door and frowned, waving her hand impatiently for the messenger to follow her in.

The messenger was a scrawny looking lad, barely an adult. He looked terrified at being brought in front of the city’s Prince.  “I… I ‘ave a message ta’ deliver from Messere Hawke ta’ Messere Fenris,” he said, glancing at Fenris while obviously trying to not be caught staring.

“Well? What is it?” Fenris demanded.

“I uh... here,” The messenger said, pulling out a fat envelope from the pouch at his hip and holding it out to Fenris. “Messere Hawke said it was ta’ be given straigh’ ta’ Messere Fenris, tha’s you righ’?”

Fenris didn’t answer him. He just took the package of letters from the boy and walked out to the balcony to look through them. He could hear Sebastian in the background dismissing the two servants and giving directions for the messenger to be rewarded in the kitchen. Fenris was grateful that Sebastian was thinking of such matters while Fenris had bigger things on his mind.

He carefully opened the package, finding that it contained several letters from Hawke that he had held onto and then sent all together as one package. They were all dated on the outside, and Fenris flipped hastily through them to find the most recent. “Where are you, Hawke?” Fenris muttered, hoping that the letters would give at least some explanation. It took some sorting, but he finally found the most recent date- only a few weeks prior.

_Fenris,_

_Varric needs me at the Inquisition base. If he’s asking me to be there, it's important. Sorry I’m not there just yet, but I’ll head to Starkhaven as soon as this business is over with. Give Sebastian my regards. In the meantime maybe you can see if his offer to train his guards is still on the table?_

_Yours, always._

Fenris pored over the short letter, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth moving as he sounded out some of the words to understand them. Even then, there were some he couldn’t make out. “Sebastian,” he said, turning to find Starkhaven’s Prince waiting in the doorway for him. Fenris held out the letter and pointed to one of the words. “What is this word?”

“Inquisition,” Sebastian explained after reading over the letter. He looked confused. “Hawke’s gone to the Inquisition stronghold. Why would he do that? Wasn’t he avoiding them?”

“The Inquisition?” Fenris said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Hawke has no reason to go to there.” The rumors of the Inquisition had started around the same time that the conclave had failed and caused frictions between mages and templars to increase. Because it had been the events in Kirkwall that people believed sparked off these battles, Hawke had been keen to avoid any entanglements with the Seekers or Inquisition agents- especially once they learned that Varric had been taken in for questioning.

Fenris quelled the chill of panic that he could feel spreading from his chest and folded the letter with surprising gentleness. “I need to go,” he said stiffly, going back into the room. He paused and looked back at Sebastian. “Just where is this Skyhold?”

The Prince sighed and gave his friend a patient smile as he held up a hand. “Hold a moment, Fenris. I know that you are disappointed that Hawke won’t be joining us just yet, but I do not feel that is any reason to go off immediately without thinking about it.”

Fenris opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian held up his other hand to cut off the elf before he could start. “Now, with that being said, I understand your wish to see Hawke. He is your chosen one, and I can only imagine that being apart for so long is a trial for the both of you.  However, I have also been in communication with the Inquisition and have pledged to them the support of Starkhaven in restoring the peace. If you can bear your trial a little longer, you may wish to accompany the small contingent of soldiers I was going to send instead of making your way across the continent on your own.”

It was a tempting offer to be sure. Fenris’ stern expression wavered and he let out a breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “I’ve like to leave as soon as I can. I can’t be held back by moving at the slow pace of an army march.”

Sebastian nodded in understanding. “All I ask, Fenris, is that you think about it. If you still feel this way in the morning then I will send you with all the assistance that Starkhaven can afford.”

Fenris could see the wisdom in his friend’s words and nodded reluctantly. “I… yes. I will stay and we can discuss it more in the morning.”

“Very well,” Sebastian nodded and moved toward the door, leaving the additional bottle of wine that he had brought on the table. “I will leave you to your letters. Have a good night, Fenris.”

_______

 

In the end, Fenris held out for Sebastian’s troops. He reasoned that in times such as these it was safer to travel together than it was to travel alone. As Sebastian had stated, it was only two days later that the Starkhaven troops were ready to head out for Skyhold. It had been two of the longest days of Fenris’ life. He had kept busy making sure that the Starkhaven guards knew what to look out for from the slavers. He had noticed that the guards neglected their patrols in the alienage and some of the poorer sections of the city, much to Sebastian’s dismay.

The journey from Starkhaven to Skyhold was not going to be a quick one. Kirkwall was still in no shape for the port to have regular ships going from the Free Marches to Ferelden, so Fenris and the troops had to travel further east, to Ostwick, in order to catch a boat that would then take them to the small port of Highever in Northern Ferelden.  

Travel at first was quiet. None of the soldiers really bothered Fenris, and most seemed to avoid him after their captains spread the word he was a good friend of their Prince. They treated him either like a strange alien or a silly noble. It suited Fenris just fine - it gave him time to pore over Hawke’s letters again and again.

From the letters, it seemed that Hawke was meeting and communicating with a Grey Warden named Stroud, who had taken care of Hawke’s brother Carver years ago when he had contracted the Blight. Hawke and Stroud had learned that there was something strange going on with the Wardens, so Hawke had contacted Aveline to get Carver safe. Fenris snorted out loud when he read that part. Aveline was really the only one of their group with any patience for Carver, even if he had matured a lot over his years with the Grey Wardens. Hawke’s letters also made it sound like Hawke had been at Haven with Varric before it was attacked, somehow keeping himself incognito. Though how Hawke managed to do that right underneath the Inquisition’s nose, Fenris had no idea and was very curious to hear.

On the road between Highever and Gherlan’s Pass, Fenris and the troops managed to get themselves caught between a battle of templars and rogue mages.  It didn’t take long for them to route out the rebels with only minor injuries to the soldiers thanks to Fenris’ quick action.  After that, the soldiers seemed to adopt Fenris as their mascot. They were far friendlier to him and actually invited him over to the evening fire.

Many of them were shocked and delighted to learn that he was the Fenris in the ‘Tale of the Champion’ novel and began to hound him with questions about Hawke, what had actually happened in Kirkwall, and why Fenris wasn’t with Hawke. Fenris deflected as many of the questions as he could and made a mental note to himself to have a stern talk with Varric later, but the others soon learned what was not okay to ask. There were even some among the more veteran soldiers that Fenris could almost call friends.

All told, it was almost three weeks before the group from Starkhaven reached the top of the pass and beheld the Inquisition headquarters: Skyhold.

While the soldiers “ooh”d and “ahh”d over the fortress, Fenris watched it impassively and pulled his scarf farther up over his face against the blasted cold mountain wind. He was more focused on the task at hand than being impressed at the fortress hidden in the mountains. For Fenris, this was where Hawke was. Fenris could finally see him again.

The group slowly trudged their way down the road that led to Skyhold’s main gate. Messages and writs of passage were traded with the gatekeeper and soon the group was inside. Upon entering the courtyard, the temperature seemed to rise by twenty degrees. Fenris pulled down the scarf that covered his head and face and looked around. There were trees and grass thriving there, as well as what looked like it might be a garden. Fenris shivered but not from the cold. It could only be magic that allowed it to be so.

A woman, hooded but with her bright red hair still visible, walked past Fenris and then stopped to study him. “Wait… you are Hawke’s companion. Fenris, correct?” she asked.

It took Fenris only a few moments to recognize her. “Yes, and you are Sister Nightingale. I remember you from Kirkwall,” he said as he pulled his scarf off completely. “Where is Hawke?”

“Leliana,” called a dark haired woman with a clipboard who had been looking over the troops. She spoke with a heavy Antivan accent as she walked over, checking things off her list.  “With the bulk of our forces at Adamant, we certainly do have space for everyone now but I am concer-,” she stopped, realizing that Leliana was not alone, and offered Fenris an apologetic smile. “Oh! My apologies. I hope that I was not interrupting anything.”

Leliana smiled and shook her head. “Not at all. Josie, this is Fenris. He came here looking for the Champion.”

“Oh.” The woman called Josie nodded absently, checking something else on her list. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked up at Fenris like a giddy schoolgirl. “Oh! _The_ Fenris from the ‘Tale of the Champion’? It is a great honor to meet you. I am Josephine Montilyet of Antiva; ambassador for the Inquisition.  How can we assist you?”

Fenris did his best not to groan too loudly. He could only guess what Varric had written in that book. He was too afraid to read it now. He did his best not to feel overly angry at the ambassador over her fervor. It wasn’t her fault what Varric had written. Honestly, she reminded him of Merrill in a way: open, honest, and all-over far too eager. The comparison helped in some ways. “I’m looking for Garrett Hawke. He told me he would be here.”

“That was true Ser Fenris,” Leliana nodded and folded her hands in front of her. “Howev-“

“Was?” Fenris yelled, taking a step toward Leliana. The disappointment at Hawke not being there was almost overwhelming, especially after traveling all the way to get there. “What do you mean was? Where has he gone now?”

“Ah, if I may?” Josephine interjected as she waved her feather quill between them. “Shall we discuss this inside? This may concern matters that are critical to the Inquisition and should not be shouted about the courtyard.  I am sure that the Champion would not mind if we were to let you use his room.”

It seemed to be the only way that Fenris was going to get any answers. He nodded to the two women to lead on and followed them into the keep.

The main hall was certainly massive. Fenris took a moment when they entered to study the room covered in scaffolding. There was a large throne at the far end of the hall, sitting before an embankment of windows. Fireplaces and braziers burned throughout to keep the chill mountain air out.  The most noticeable things was how the room was packed with people, all of them wearing fine clothing and some even in masks. Fenris did his best to school his face isn’t something that wasn’t a sneer. Nobles were not his favorite people and they always seemed to spot him instantly.

The two women were thankfully heading past the edge of the crowd to a small side door near the entrance. Fenris followed them up several winding staircases before finally going out a door that led to a walkway over the garden.

“It’s just this way,” Josephine said, going to the first door and opening it for Fenris. There wasn’t much to the room: A simple large bed, night stand, chest and a table with a single chair. What struck Fenris about it was that it smelled of Hawke. It was the smell of wood smoke, musk, and oiled leather with a faint hint of Mabari, and Fenris wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the bed and be surrounded by the scent.

“Ser Fenris?” Josephine called, sounding as if she had already called out to him several times. She huffed softly when he finally heard her and turned, but when she spoke again her voice was gentle. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Oh, yes. It has been a long journey, nothing more.” Fenris dropped the pack he was carrying to the floor next to the bed and crossed his arms. “You were the ones who wanted privacy when you told me where Hawke has gone. Now you have it.”

“Yes, of course. The Champion was here. He has been assisting the Inquisition to find a way to defeat an adversary who has made trouble for us,” Josephine said. It was obvious from the way she was talking that she was very unsure of what information they could trust Fenris with.

“It is a darkspawn,” Leliana said, cutting into the conversation. “At least that is what we think it is. No one seems to be sure. It attacked our headquarters in Haven and was responsible for the explosion at the Conclave. It calls itself Corypheus and Varric said that Hawke and his companions had experience with this creature.”

That name went through Fenris like a bolt of lightning. “That’s not possible,” he said, shaking his head. “That creature was dead. We killed it and nearly lost ourselves to do so.”

“So we have heard,” Leliana said impassively. “The creature appears to have taken control over the Grey Wardens. Our forces, including the Champion, left only a few days ago to launch an attack on Adamant Fortress in the Western Approach.”

“His name is Hawke,” Fenris sighed, so tired of everyone calling him the Champion. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, contemplating his next move. “How far is it to this Adamant Fortress?”

“About two weeks journey,” Leliana said quickly, almost seeming to anticipate Fenris’ question. “You are welcome to stay here, Ser Fenris, for Hawke’s return.  I think he would feel better knowing that you are out of harm’s way.”

“And how I am supposed to feel knowing that he’s throwing himself into danger?” Fenris snapped back, scowling. It frustrated him how she could be so calm. Didn’t she have anyone she loved who was in danger?

“Ser Fenris,” Josephine looked worried. “There is nothing we can do to hold you here. You are free to leave Skyhold whenever you wish.”

“You might be able to catch up with our forces if you left immediately,” Lelianna added, not at all perturbed by Fenris’ outburst. “But if you’re here, then perhaps you may be able to-“ A loud dog bark interrupted her as a large tan mabari launched itself through the door and onto Fenris to enthusiastically lick the elf’s face.

“Augh! Dog!” Fenris exclaimed with a smile and humor as he pushed the dog down. He rubbed its ears affectionately as he joined it on the floor. “He abandoned you too, did he?” He asked the dog softly.

“Lonley. But not so lonely now. Something else of his is here. That makes it better,” a soft, cryptic voice said from the doorway as Cole appeared suddenly outside.

“Fasta Vas,” Fenris cursed at the boy’s sudden appearance. Fenris normally prided himself on sensing when people were nearby, but with this thing he felt nothing.

“Dog was bored. Dog likes to play.”  Cole said, rubbing at his neck as he shifted his balance from foot to foot. “Dog likes it when I throw the stick. I like it best when Dog pees on the guard and I think Dog likes it too.”

Fenris gave a small, snorting laugh as he rubbed Dog’s ears. “I suppose things don’t change even outside of Kirkwall, do they Dog?”

“Wait, so its name is actually Dog?” Josephine asked with a disbelieving chuckle.

“Hawke was not a creative child, from my understanding.” Fenris sighed, keeping a hand on top of Dog’s head. 

“He wants you to stay,” Cole said. “Dog misses his masters. You will stay with him? Unlike the other one? He leaves and makes Dog sad. Sad Dog makes sad noises. I want Dog to be happy.”

Fenris eyed the boy warily, but Dog didn’t seem to mind him at all which eased Fenris’ worry slightly.

“Cole, this is Fenris. He is a friend of the champion of Kirkwall and will be staying with us.” Leliana told him patiently, as if Cole were a small child.

Cole nodded and stared at Fenris for a moment. “So much hurt. Constant pain. Wiggling. Niggling. All the way down,” the boy said cryptically, sounding as if he were in pain himself. “So many things lost. So afraid to lose more and yet you still fight on. How do you do it?”

As Cole spoke, Fenris could feel a wave of cold wash over him like a bucket being upturned over his head. “What did you say?” he asked, putting all of that cold into his voice. He knew that Cole was talking about him. They were thoughts that he never spoke out loud; feelings that he kept squashed down. He looked sharply at Josephine and Leliana. “What is he?”

“The Inquisitor says that he is a friendly spirit who helped her defeat an envy demon. He has proven useful enough to keep around,” Leliana responded with a shrug. “You get used to him.”

Fenris sneered. A spirit was only a small step away from being a demon - Anders had shown him that much, at least. He turned back toward the boy. “Look, you, just--” Fenris stopped as he found himself speaking to an empty doorway. “Disappeared.”

“He does that.” Leliana said as she moved towards the door.

“I will leave you to get settled, Ser Fenris. Please feel free to explore the grounds or come and see me if you need anything.” Josephine smiled. “My office is just off of the main hall.” She bowed before leaving and shut the door behind her.

Fenris let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he fell backward onto the bed. The smell of Hawke washed over him and Dog jumped up to curl up beside him. He sighed contentedly and, even though he was miles away from Kirkwall, it was the first time in months that Fenris actually felt like he was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris’ first few days at Skyhold had been quiet and uneventful. He spent most of the first day there in Hawke’s room, sleeping peacefully for the first time since they’d parted. Another day, he’d gotten himself hopelessly lost trying to get to the tavern and ended up in some tiny, forgotten library covered in spider webs. The old tomes were fascinating, but unfortunately were all in a language he didn’t understand or were far above his reading level. Thankfully on that same trip he’d managed to find the kitchens. The staff had been kind enough to give him a few apples and a couple of meat pasties as well as giving him directions for the future before sending him on his.

The third day, Fenris finally managed to get to the tavern and catch up with the soldiers from Starkhaven. It seemed the bulk of the Inquisition forces had marched out to Adamant, leaving only a small contingent of soldiers to handle the day to day operations at the Hold. None of them really seemed to know the reason why the Inquisition army had marched out to Adamant, though they repeated plenty of rumors.

Unlike Fenris, the Starkhaven guards weren’t bored. The Inquisition still had plenty for them to do. There were constant patrols, as requests came in daily for assistance throughout Orlais and Ferelden. Fenris seemed to be excluded from these patrols and requests, with the remaining leaders of the Inquisition treating him more as a guest than another soldier.

That was fine with Fenris, but it also left him with more time on his hands than he knew what to do with. His mind wandered, focusing more and more each day about how much he missed Hawke and alternating between annoyed and saddened by his not being there.  

Dog staying close to Fenris’ heels most of the time as Fenris wandered the hold. Thanks to the mabari, most of the nobles stayed well away and so Fenris never turned him away when he got up to wander with the elf.

It was toward the end of the week that Fenris discovered there was another library at Skyhold - he heard one of the people in the tavern complaining about their aching hands since they had gone through to try and catalogue all the books. It was apparently in the atrium right near Fenris’ rooms and how Fenris had missed it, he wasn’t sure.

Fenris locked Dog in his room- the last thing Fenris needed was the mabari deciding the book shelves were his territory - and headed into the rookery and down the stairs to the library.  Fenris walked to the edge of the balcony near the stairs and stopped. There were so many books in one room. It was far more than he’d seen in years. Even when he was in Tevinter, he hadn’t spent much time in Danarius’ library since there wasn’t the need to.

“Fasta vas,” Fenris cursed, not even sure where to start as he looked around the circular room.

“What’s this?” a male voice came from one of the alcoves nearby. “Is someone speaking Tevene?” The owner of the voice appeared only a moment later; a dark skinned man with an overly shaped mustache and very obviously Tevinter style clothing.  He looked surprised to see Fenris there, but gave him a smile that seemed more predatory to Fenris than friendly. “An elf. I must say I am surprised, if that was in fact Tevene you were speaking?”

“It was,” Fenris replied in Tevene, eyeing the man dubiously. The man held himself like someone who had experienced privilege his entire life, and the fact that he was a Tevinter told Fenris everything he needed to know.  Fenris tensed and he did his best to keep the sneer off his face, but it was difficult in the presence of a Tevinter mage.  

The man raised an eyebrow at him as he noticed Fenris’ sudden standoffishness. He studied Fenris curiously before making a small, curt bow and continuing to speak in Tevene. “Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of the Tevinter Imperium. And you, if I’m not mistaken, are the not-so-loyal wolf of that bully, Danarius.”

That at least earned Dorian a snort. Fenris tilted his head to study Dorian in turn. The elf’s opinion of him possibly shifted slightly if the man was no fan of Danarius. “If you know Danarius, then you must know that he’s dead.” Fenris said flatly, watching the Tevinter’s expression.

Dorian smirked. “Yes, I had heard something along those lines the last I was in Minrathous. Good riddance I say. The man was a cheat and a bully. Maker knows I’m glad that he’s not around to be involved in this current debacle.”

“Current debacle?” Fenris asked, parroting Dorian’s words back at him. It wasn’t that he was more trusting of this Tevinter mage just because he bad-mouthed Danarius, but Hawke had been trying to teach Fenris that not all mages were evil. Anders had made that very difficult to follow a times. Still, no one else in this place seemed to be really forthcoming with what was going on and Fenris was dying for any information about what Hawke was doing.

Dorian’s expression changed dramatically, from confident to suddenly unsure. “Ah, yes, well have you heard about this Corypheus fellow?” At Fenris’ nod Dorian continued. “Well, he seems to be backed by a Tevinter cult who call themselves the Venatori, and they are convinced that he can make himself a god and restore Tevinter to its former glory. They have most of the southern mages working for them either though coercion - though apparently some flat-out volunteered.” Dorian paused to sneer at that thought. “Venatori have been popping up all over Ferelden and Orlais, wreaking havoc as they go. We know that they are searching for artifacts for Corypheus, but we aren’t sure what exactly. Oh, and don’t even get me started on that red Templar mess.”

“The Templars are involved in this as well? I thought that the Templars had joined the Inquisition?” At least that was the impression that Fenris had gotten from the few that he’d seen around the fortress. Honestly, it was all a bit much to take in, especially as someone who had seen the creature Corypheus killed and dead.

“Yes, but not until after Corypheus got his blighted claws into them. A good many Templars had been lost and Corypheus used one of their leaders to infect a good majority of them with red lyrium. Are you familiar with it? Horrendous substance.”

Fenris swallowed thickly. Yes, he was all too familiar with red lyrium. The elf leaned against the banister, looking down into the room below filled with scaffolding and half-completed mural paintings. “I am familiar with it. My companions and I were some of the first people to discover it in the deep roads years ago.”

“Ah, so you were one of the ones with Varric then? Well, I suppose the world owes you thanks, then. And by thanks, I mean a good stoning. Or do they do that down here?” Dorian snipped.

That earned Dorian a penetrating glare from Fenris. “Unlike in _Tevinter_ , people here aren’t drawn and quartered for making simple mistakes.” Fenris’ voice was calm, but cold enough to freeze the mustache off the prissy mage’s face. “It wasn’t us who brought it to the surface; it was Varric’s brother, the damned fool. So the next time get your facts straight before you blame someone.”

“Now look here you-,” Dorian started, but was cut off by the sudden appearance of the Inquistion’s spymaster coming down the stairs.

“Good, I’m glad you two have met,” she said, ignoring the fact that she was butting into their conversation. Fenris suspected she knew perfectly well that they were arguing - he’d seen her at the railing of the level above them out of the corner of his eye. “Ser Fenris, I was hoping that you could assist the Inquisition with a matter of great importance. I don’t know if Dorian has mentioned anything about the Venatori?” She asked, and nodded when Fenris confirmed he did. “Good. My scouts have spotted several of their camps within a week’s ride of Skyhold. The soldiers tell me that you haveexperience fighting Tevinters and that you routed most of the slavers from the Southern Free Marches?”

“Well, yes. What are you getting at, Sister Nightingale?” Fenris asked dubiously.

“Now, wait just a moment, Leliana. You said we needed to wait on this expedition until there were more soldiers to accompany us,” Dorian interjected, waving his arms for emphasis.

“Yes, I did,” she answered, smiling patiently. “However, from what I know of Ser Fenris, he is more than capable of handling them: His reputation as a warrior is outstanding. Plans change, Dorian. We can no longer wait for the forces at Adamant to join us.  My scouts tell me the Venatori plan on attacking Skyhold before our forces can return.”

“Fasta vas,” Dorian cursed with a huff. “So what we needed an army for previously, you are now suggesting a single man?

Leliana smiled patiently. “Not at all, Dorian. You and Cole would accompany Ser Fenris, of course.”

Fenris crossed his arms as he thought it over. On one hand, he would have to work with Dorian and Cole, two people who had not exactly earned his respect or trust. On the other hand, he could kill Tevinters. Not only that, but Tevinter mages who were bent on destroying Thedas and about to attack the fortress where he was currently residing.

“Fine,” Fenris said finally, uncrossing his arms. “If you can give us a scout as well to guide us to the Venatori, then I’ll do it.”

“Excellent!” Dorian exclaimed; Fenris could almost see the sarcasm dripping from the mage’s mouth. “Yes, by all means let’s go and kill some Venatori in the wet, cold wilds of Ferelden with some sort of demon and a crazy elf who has it out for Tevinters. Oh, and let’s bring Dorian along! Won’t that be grand?”

Leliana mostly ignored Dorian’s rant. “Yes, I can send my scout Tamvir along with you. He found the camps originally and knows where it would be best to infiltrate. He and Scout Harding have set up a base camp for whichever team is sent.” She turned to Dorian and smiled at him again with the tilt of her head. “If you do not wish to go, I can always speak with Madame Vivienne. “

“You are a devious woman, Leliana,” Dorian glared at her for a moment, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine, yes. Let’s drag Dorian out into the wilderness.”


End file.
